Brad Lendin (Comprehensive Gerosha)
Brad Lendin / Foalesce is a minor villain in the Gerosha universe of Dozerfleet Comics. He has ties to both the Gray Champion and Ciem, and features in Abolition. Character bio Connection to Eqquibus Brad was never entirely bright, but was able to avoid most trouble with the law for most of his life. He was often a thrill seeker in high school, and would pirate music in his spare time. He'd managed to get away with burgling a few homes in his day. He did not, however, ever have any real aspirations for his life. Brad attended the same college as Dereck Johnson. They met while at a frat party that they both crashed, and Dereck befriended him readily upon seeing how useful Brad could be as an accomplice. The whole time, Dereck got on Brad's case about being undecided. Even so, they remained friends for a time. Dereck finally had an issue with a girl at school; and went so far as to talk Brad into helping him kidnap the girl. It was to Brad's understanding that they were merely going to wear horse masks and spook her; then dump on along the roadside with a story nobody would believe. Basic humiliation to a girl that deserved it. He had no idea how far Dereck was willing to go. Before Brad even knew what hit him, Dereck had pulled out a pistol and shot him. Brad was hospitalized and placed in a coma. His family feared he'd never come out. Life of crime The same Marlquaan surge that created Gray Champion and Eqquibus also awoke Brad from his coma and healed his injuries. However, his guilt at being an accomplice to one of Dereck Johson's crimes resulted in him turning into a mule-like creature with wings. He adopted the nickname of "Foalesce," and tried to find a role for himself in society. Alas, a lot of the Phaelites' work had either been corrupted or undone by the rising Phaletori. Phexos and Marlquaanites alike that hadn't agreed to join the military (or the Phaletori's secret society) were finding themselves alone to face the world—including the wrath of their enemies in the Hebbleskin Gang. Darius Philippine was the only man in the world who could legitimize a Phexo/Meethexo/Marlquaanite support group, and was too busy fighting wars at the time. Having nowhere to turn to for help, Foalesce soon found himself alone. He had to sneak into houses, find shelter, steal food, and do other things to get by. His life as a petty criminal and a fugitive was long and hard, but he found shelter wherever he could get it. His visual similarity to Eqquibus meant he was constantly being compared to his treacherous old friend, adding to the aggression with which authorities hunted him. Throughout it all, Foalesce made it clear that he had no intention of following in Eqquibus' hoofsteps. Both Cupric and the Sapphire King had tried numerous times to incorporate him into their plans. Each time, with limited-to-no success. Eventually, Ciem succeeds at convincing Foalesce to turn himself over to Lex Philippine for help. Abolition Foalesce soon finds himself helping the other heroes out in their desperate attempt to avoid being snuffed out by Beliah's enthusiasts. His awkward encounter with the Gray Champion is brief, but Ciem ensured that Gray knows whose side Foalesce is on in the conflict. When Hea Pang offers to use Hester's Locket to change Foalesce back into Brad, he readily accepts the offer. Brad remains by Lex's side, knowing that only his new friends can erase his criminal history and ultimately rehabilitate him. Development Foalesce's name is a portmanteau of "coalescence" and "foal," indicating his equine nature. He was developed as a character in the hopes of creating a character similar to Eqquibus that would be more sympathetic and more capable of being crossover-friendly. While Foalesce did transfer over to Comprehensive Gerosha, he did not remain as useful a character as he would have been if Classic Gerosha had been retained. He was going to have a cameo in Ciem 2, but that ultimately never materialized. See also * Gray Champion * Ciem * Eqquibus * The Gray Champion: Freedom's Apparition * Abolition Category: Abolition characters Category: Dozerfleet supervillains